


Claustrophobic

by Merrinpippy



Series: Harrymort and Tomarry Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrinpippy/pseuds/Merrinpippy
Summary: “Who’s not calm? I’m very calm,” Harry said, not at all calmly.Harry and Tom are trapped in a broom cupboard.





	Claustrophobic

**Author's Note:**

> ACCIOTOMRIDDLE asks:  
> Tom Harry and “Shut up, it’s fine, just chill, we’re fine, I’m fine, everything is cool, everything is good! We’re chill, nothing is happening and I am not freaking out, not at all, we’re FINE.” for the prompt thing? :)

“Shut up, it’s fine, just chill, we’re fine, I’m fine, everything is cool, everything is good! We’re chill, nothing is happening and I am not freaking out, not at all, we’re FINE.”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Calm down, Harry, you’re giving me a headache.”

“Who’s not calm? I’m very calm,” Harry said, not at all calmly. His eyes kept darting around as if searching for another exit, though this was impossible as the broom cupboard they were in had only one door, which was currently locked. They could have used their wands to unlock the door, if they had their wands, but they’d had the very good idea of leaving them in the Room of Requirement because they’d only be out for a minute, and needless to say it had not ended well.

One Mrs Norris later and they were here.

“Relax,” Tom said, more firmly this time, with a hint of impatience. “I don’t understand your issue. If we weren’t already dating I’d chalk it up to the cliche of being stuck in a tight space with your crush or whatever, but that’s not the case…” He looked at Harry expectantly.

It wasn’t as if there was anything dangerous in here. Sure, leaning against shelves of magical cleaning equipment didn’t put them in the most comfortable of positions, but it wasn’t anything Tom couldn’t handle, and he’d thought it wasn’t anything Harry couldn’t handle either. Apparently, for whatever reason, he was wrong.

Harry had chosen to ignore Tom’s unvoiced question, instead closing his eyes and attempting to calm his own breathing, as he was… suspiciously close to hyperventilating. Tom placed an uncertain hand on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry reluctantly opened his eyes.

“Harry?”

“I don’t like small spaces,” Harry admitted quietly, and Tom couldn’t tell whether this was an improvement from him practically bouncing off the walls.

“You’re claustrophobic,” Tom clarified. Harry nodded, his gaze cast downwards as if he expected to be mocked. And to be fair, in any other case Tom probably would have mocked him, but he could tell there was something more to this than Harry was letting on, and he would be getting every detail of it after they were out of this broom cupboard.

However.

“Hey,” Tom said, in a voice so uncharacteristically gentle that Harry’s eyes flicked up at him in surprise. Unused to offering any kind of comfort, Tom placed his hand on Harry’s cheek and hoped Harry wouldn’t blanch. Fortunately, it seemed to calm him some. “How do you feel about practising some wandless magic?”


End file.
